As she's walking away
by faithangel3
Summary: Bo and Kenzi track Lauren down somewhere they never thought she'd be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

Summary: Based on Zoie Palmers character, Carly Greig on the Guard. What happens after Lauren disappears and ends back up in Port Hallet.

Misconceptions

Bo and Kenzi walked into the bar, it definitely wasn't somewhere that they thought they were going to find who they were looking for. They had been driving for days up the coast following their latest lead. It was a small fishing town, mostly locals and the odd camper and the bar they found themselves in was no different.

"I think we better go kick that lead's stinky, hairy ass because this is definitely going to be a dead end." Kenzi said as she sat down on the stool at the bar.

"For once I agree but we have to at least try and see what the deal is."

The bartender walked over and smiled. "What can I get you two pretty ladies."

"Well I'm hoping some information if you have a minute." Bo smiled as Kenzi spun around on her stool.

"Always for a pretty girl."

The brunette reached into her back pocket and pulled out the picture. "I was wondering if maybe you've seen this woman around, she's a friend of mine and I've been trying to track her down."

The two best friends watched the man's reaction. "She owe you money or something because if so good luck getting it back, she was just in here a few hours ago and paid her six year bar tab. Have to say I never thought she'd pay that off."

"Wait you know Dr. Skip Town, I mean Lauren?" Kenzi questioned, still hoping the lead would turn nothing up, she was in the mood for kicking someone's ass.

The man shook her his head and Bo interjected before he could say anything further. "You just said she was in here a few hours ago."

He nodded. "The girl in your picture, Carly, she was in here but not this Lauren."

"Lauren is the woman in this picture." Bo told him, getting frustrated she took a deep breathe.

"Unless Carly has a twin I don't know about I know her very well, since the day she was born.

"Do you know where I could find her?" Once again he nodded and gave them directions.

"That was definitely not what I was expecting, he said he's known her since she was born, how could that be?"

"I don't know so let's go find out." Bo unlocked the car doors as the two got in.

"Can we find out fast please, this whole town sticks like dirty gym socks."

Bo knocked on the door repeatedly with no answer. "I'd say let's break in but in case someone is home and it's not Lauren it probably isn't the best idea. Let's go check in somewhere and get a nights rest, come back in the morning."

Bo and Kenzi had gone back to the apartment they were at the previous but when they let themselves in they were almost positive that the girl the bartender had led them to was not Lauren.

Later that night the two found themselves back at the bar, hoping that someone else in the place may have seen her. They had summed the bartenders misinformation for him being drunk and not knowing who he was actually talking about.

"Hey, look." Kenzi nudged Bo's arm and pointed across the room. A long haired blonde sat at the bar downing a shot of tequila. She wasn't as kept as Lauren, with a simple jacket, tank top and jeans, something neither girl had ever seen Lauren in, something they didn't even think she owned. The lights were too dim to tell whether or not it was Lauren so rather than jump a stranger they sat back and watched the events that unfolded next.

She stood up from seat and walked over to the dance floor. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed to her eyes before swaying with the music. Whoever she was, Bo had to admit that she was pretty good looking. When the girl turned and the light hit her face Bo and Kenzi's mouths almost hit the floor, it was definitely Lauren. It was then that an older lady bumped into her.

"Hey do you mind?" She slurred as she turned to face the woman.

"Oh stop you're disgusting go sit down."

"What did you just say to me?"

The woman laughed. "You heard me, you're drunk and disgusting and you got no shame."

Kenzi watched as the girl started to take her jacket off. "Oh shit, Bo she's about to throw down, there's no way that's Lauren." But her friend was frozen in place it had been six months since she had last seen the girl and even if this wasn't her it was hard to stop staring.

"You want to see shame!" The girl yelled over the music as she threw her jacket on the ground. "I'll show you shame come on, lets go." It sure sounded like Lauren, a harsher, less in control Lauren. It was then that a guy came up behind her and picked her up. "Come on bitch, let's go." She struggled to get loose but to no avail.

"Bo come on, let's go talk to her, because that is definitely Lauren and she is definitely drunk and I love it." She pulled the Fae out of the bar and the two headed back to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked up the now familiar steps and looked in the window. They saw the blonde curled up on the couch and watched as the guy that carried her from the bar kissed her cheek before heading out the door. The two girls covered in the corner and watching him leave before letting themselves into the apartment once again.

"Actually on second thought, just in case, this is Lauren, like I think it is, I'm going to go wait in the car after seeing home girl throw down."

"No, Kenzi." Bo tried to whisper after the girl but it was too late. She leaned up against the wall and attempted to clear her throat in hopes of waking the girl. No such luck so she tried again.

"Wendell is that you?" The sleeping woman turned over and opened her eyes slowly. Bo wasn't sure if the look she got next was more scared or shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"It is you."

"In the flesh." She sat up on the couch and pulled the blanket around herself.

Bo was stuck in place. "The guy at the bar called you Carly said he's known you your whole life, I knew he was shitting me."

"He wasn't, he has and it is. The real question is what are you doing here? You're dog finally allow you out of his sight."

The succubus stiffened. "Actually I just left, no one tells me what to do unlike some people."

"Yeah and that's why I'm here back in my old crap shack because I get told what to do. You leave now, and tell Kenzi I said hi." Lauren laid back down and pulled the pillow over her head.

Finally getting enough courage Bo moved forward. "I didn't go searching for you to just leave."

"No one asked you too and I work in the morning."

"Sorry I thought someone had taken you or that you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere, forgive me for worrying I'm the one that actually cared remember?"

"Seriously Bo, just leave and go back to your dog one fight was enough for the night."

"Just tell me why you left and I'll be out of here."

Lauren stood up. "Why do you think Bo? You think I wanted to see you and Dyson all lovey dovey like nothing ever happened between us."

"That shouldn't matter since you were only in my bed for the Ash."

This garnered a snicker from the blonde. "Bo, he may have suggested it but all it did was let me follow through on something that I had wanted the moment I saw you. I was crazy about you, I thought all the same things you did."

"You're full of it."

"Yeah I'm so full of it that I left everything I worked for, my new life because it didn't both me to see you and Dyson and to know that you never really cared about me, that it was always him. Now if you'll please excuse me I do have to work in the morning and my head is already killing me."

"Wait you really did leave because of me and Dyson?"

She nodded in response and stood up. "Please see yourself out, ugh I'm gonna be sick." Bo watched for a second as the girl took off into the bathroom and closed the door. A few moments later she back away from the door as Lauren opened it and went to walk out.

"Come on, let me help you into bed." Bo looked around as she pulled the blondes arm around her neck. "Where is your bed."

"In the couch, don't ask."

Bo pulled the bed out and got Lauren a bottle of water. She watched as the girl fell back to sleep in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Now she was left with her thoughts, and more questions than she had had before she found the girl.

"I told you it was her, you so owe me a boat ride."

"A boat ride Kenzie? Really?" She looked over at her best friend who was now standing in the door.

"What it looks like fun, but fill me in on the way back to the cracked inn."

Seeing that the girl was fine Bo nodded and decided to leave her be, time for them to both do some processing.

Back at their motel Bo sat quietly on the bed, staring off into nothing. "Earthling to mother ship." Kenzi waved a hand in front of Bo's face.

"Hmm?"

"Well, what'd she say."

"That she left because of Dyson and I, that her name is actually Carly and basically that I'm an ass."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Um, how does that make you an ass?

"From what she says I jumped to the wrong conclusions, her motives weren't as simple as I thought."

"You owe me ten bucks. Cough it up." The shorter girl stuck her hand out but Bo only made herself cough. "What the hell was that?"

"I was trying to cough you up the ten dollars."

Kenzi started jumped on the bed. "You've spent too much time with me. So I guess you're all Dr. Mystery's pants again.

"Not so much, she could just be telling me that to get me off her case."

"Or maybe she meant it, but whatever she meant she is definitely not the girl I thought she was. I kinda, actually want to get to know this one."

Bo gave her friend a look. "This one?"

"Apparently she's got a split personality because Dr. Lauren would never drink that much let alone almost get into a bar fight."

"Fair enough, just please stop jumping on the bed, you're giving me an even bigger headache." The girl kept jumping. "You're psychotic."

"You're miserable, go get laid, you're more fun after you've gone out singing your Christmas carols."

"What?"

"Ho Ho Ho-ing." Kenzi laughed at her own joke and stopped jumping. "Cheer up we at least found her, and you know she's alive."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see how things go tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, she's like secretly cool, who knew?" Kenzi said from her spot on the dock as she and Bo watched Lauren drive by on the Coast Guard boat.

"Not me, that's who."

Kenzi smacked her friends arm. "Don't worry I don't think The Ash knew either and he's gone be pissed!"

"I only wonder what the hell else I don't know."

"Time will tell but for now lets get some food, I'm starving!" Bo rolled her eyes as the two headed back up the dock.

The next morning Bo knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When she didn't get one she walked in and before she could take more than one step she saw something she didn't necessarily like. Wendell looked up from where he had just kissed Lauren's stomach and looked at Bo.

"Sorry, I, the door was unlocked."

"Wendell, do you mind?" Lauren pointed over at Bo.

He shook his head. "Not at all darling, I should head to work anyways." He stood up and threw a shirt on before heading towards the door. "I'm Wendell by the way." He extended his hand to Bo who shook it.

"Bo."

"Well I'll let you two chitter chat."

Lauren sat up in bed and pulled her shirt down over her exposed stomach. "So is he, like your boyfriend or something?" Bo asked without moving from the spot she had been standing in.

"Ex-boyfriend actually."

"He didn't look like an ex just now."

"I don't see how that is any of your business Bo, you refused me remember. Besides I'm sure Dyson wouldn't like you getting all jealous."

Bo scowled. "I'm not jealous."

"No?" And there it was the classic Lauren look, the one that looked right through her.

"Okay maybe I am."

"I promise I won't bite." The blonde motioned for her to sit down.

Nodding Bo took a few steps forward and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You seem kind of tired and a little hung over."

Lauren smiled. "That's because I am but the real question is why are you really here, meaning isn't Dyson going to be pissed?"

"I broke it off with him."

"Oh?" Lauren stood up and grabbed a sweater that was on the back of the couch. Bo tried not to smile at the sight in front of her, although she didn't think the hoodie was necessary it was certainly cute with Lauren's boxers. The girl walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, "want one?" Bo shook her head and watched as the girl came back over and sat down.

"Wasn't working out." With that Lauren dropped the subject, kind of glad Bo was back on the market. "You and bar fights are two things I never thought I would see together."

"Ah, you were there for that?" Bo nodded. "I have a bit of a nasty temper, especially when I'm drinking. In this town I'm not Lauren, I'm still Carly, the girl who grew up on a boat."

Bo was pretty sure her mouth was hanging on the floor. "You grew up on a boat?"

Lauren nodded. "Yep, me and my dad, mom left us when I was small so it was just he and I."

"What was with the name change?"

"Lauren is my middle, Lewis was my mother's maiden name, figured it sounded good for a fresh start. So where's Kenzi?"

"At the motel we're staying at, or probably out lifting something out of someone's pocket, she loves the drunks."

Lauren laughed and it was the first time in awhile that Bo caught herself genuinely smiling at someone other than Kenzi.

"Shit, what time is it?" Looking for at the clock Lauren jumped off the bed. "I am so sorry Bo but I gotta get ready for work but if you want we can go for coffee tomorrow, bring Kenzi?"

Bo nodded and stood up. "I'd like that, and so would she, she's quite excited to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah she loves that you almost got into a fight last night."

Lauren laughed as she grabbed her blue house coat. "She would."

"Well, I'll let you shower and get ready, I need to go searching for boat rides." The blonde gave her a look. "I lost a bet and Kenzi wants a boat ride, why I really don't know."

"Hold off on that until tomorrow, meet me outside the Coast Guard station tomorrow at noon."


End file.
